Love found
by HFrischmon
Summary: Toby meets Spencer when his daughter is assigned to her kindergarten class...
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my new Spoby story! I'm so excited to write more. I already have the first six chapters done! I'm in love with it! Please let me know what you think of my idea so far! **

**This story has no A. No Alison. Emily and Hanna will be in this story, and maybe Aria too. **

"I am so nervous for tonight," Spencer admitted as she searched through her closet. "What should I wear?"

Hanna pulled out a short jean skirt and a purple tank, "Here."

"I'm not going to wear that at open house for my kindergarten class," Spencer rolled her eyes. "I need something that say's I'm professional. Parents are going to judge me when they realize I'm straight out of college."

"Why are you asking me then?" Hanna laughed. "That's what I would wear."

"Of course you would," Spencer shook her head. Spencer held up two outfits. One was a dark maroon blazer with black dress pants. The other was white button up shirt with black dress pants as well, "Which one?"

"They both look hideous," Hanna blurted out.

"Well I'm not going on a date, it's for my job," Spencer sighed.

Hanna grabbed the two outfits out of Spencer's hands and threw them on the ground. "What if there is a hot single teacher working there as well?"

"There's not," Spencer answered quickly. "We've already had staff meetings, they are all old."

"Well maybe there will be a hot single dad," Hanna smiled. Hanna pulled out a long black pencil skirt and a dark blue blouse. "Here this will do. You'll still look professional, but if there are any hot single dad's this will catch their attention."

"That's not bad actually," Spencer admitted looking at the outfit. "Thanks."

"You will do great tonight, don't be nervous."

Spencer collapsed on her bed and let out a huge breath. "I hope so."

* * *

"Daddy look!" Lexi yelled running out of her room.

"What?" Toby looked around confused.

"My outfit! Emily bought it for me when we went shopping," Lexi twirled.

"It looks nice," Toby laughed.

"Why are you laughing at me?" Lexi pouted.

"I'm sorry you're just so cute," Toby tried to stop smiling.

"When can we leave?" Lexi asked.

"We still have a couple hours before it starts," Toby turned to the kitchen. "What do you want to eat for dinner?"

"Dinosaur nuggets!" Lexi answered immediately.

Toby laughed, "again?"

Lexi nodded her head. She followed him into the kitchen. Toby handed her two plates and silverware so she could help set the table. She grabbed two cups from the dishwasher. "What are we going to drink?"

"Uh , you pick!" Toby answered.

"Apple juice!"

Toby rolled his eyes, he already knew she was going to say that. After he finished cooking he served them dinner.

"Green beans?" Lexi complained.

"You have to eat something good after all those dinosaur nuggets," Toby scolded. "I want to see you eat every single green bean on that plate or no more dinosaur nuggets for a month!"

Lexi's eyes widened, "Ok daddy."

* * *

"Alright it looks like this is your classroom," Toby said pointing at the room in the corner of the hallway.  
Lexi nodded her head and grabbed Toby's hand. "What if nobody likes me?"

Toby knelt down, "Hey don't say that. Everyone is going to love you!" Toby pulled her in for a hug.

Toby stood up still holding onto Lexi's hand. He walked in the classroom filled with parents and children. Most of the kids were already socializing and playing. The parents were scattered around looking at the classroom and talking amongst each other. "Hey look," Toby pointed at a group of kids. "They are coloring over there, you love to color. Why don't you go join them?"

Lexi looked up at Toby with worry in her eyes.

Toby lightly pushed her over to the kids and pulled a chair over so she could sit. She slowly sat down and observed the kids around her. Eventually a little boy handed her a piece of paper and a crayon. She gave him a small smile before she started to color. Toby backed away when she started to look more comfortable. She wasn't talking to any of the kids but at least she wasn't crying.

Suddenly Toby felt a light tap on his shoulder, "Excuse me?"

Toby turned around quickly to see a beautiful young women who looked to be his age.

"Hi, I'm miss Hastings," Spencer said extending her hand.

Toby shook her hand, "uh, you're Mrs. Hastings?"

"Yes I am, Miss Hastings," Spencer corrected. "You must be one of the dads?"

"Uh yes. Yes I am," Toby couldn't think. He almost felt like he was drunk. He was answering her questions way after she asked them. "Sorry, long day at work," he lied.

"It's ok, I've had a long day too." Spencer smiled at him. She was very glad she had decided to go with the pencil skirt today. "So which one is yours?" Spencer looked around.

Toby turned around to find Lexi. "That one coloring, with the pink and white dress on."

"Oh, ok!" Spencer spotted her. "So what's she like?"

"She is pretty shy at first. She gets nervous about making new friends. She is really smart, and fun to be around," Toby smiled. "She's really excited to start school. She couldn't wait to meet you."

"Aw, that's sweet," Spencer smiled back. Spencer glanced down at Toby's hand looking for a ring. She didn't see anything, but that didn't mean he was single. "So is your wife here today?" Spencer asked nervously fidgeting with her hair.

"Um no," Toby looked down. "I'm not married."

"Oh," Spencer tried not to look relieved. They both stood there looking at each other trying to find something to say.

Toby finally broke their gaze and turned around, "Hey Lex!" Toby waved her over.

Lexi quickly got up and walked over to him.

Toby pulled Lexi in front of his so she was right in front of Spencer. "This is your teacher Mrs., Uh… I mean, Miss Hastings. Miss Hastings this is my daughter Alexandra, but we call her Lexi."

Spencer bent down so she was eye level with Lexi, "Hi Lexi, it's nice to meet you."

Lexi smiled but didn't respond.

Spencer remembered Toby saying she was shy. "What's your favorite thing to do?"

Lexi looked down at her hands which were nervously tugging at her dress. Toby squeezed her shoulders, "Eating green beans and cleaning her room."

Lexi let out a laugh, "No it's not daddy!"

"Its not?" Toby faked being surprised. "What is it then?

"Playing dress up with Emily, or baking cookies with you," she said quietly looking up at Toby.

"I like to do those things too," Spencer smiled. "Obviously I've never done that with you… or this Emily that you speak of," Spencer blushed. Spencer wished she would have just left that last part out, now she looked stupid.

Toby let out a quiet chuckle.

"So," Spencer looked over at the table next to her grabbing a few papers. "This is all the things she will be needing for kindergarten. And the rest explain the curriculum. My email address is on there in case you have any questions or concerns."

"Ok thank you," Toby smiled. He looked behind him at the line of parents wanting to talk to her. "Well we better get going," Toby said reluctantly. "It was nice to meet you."

"You too, Mr.?" Spencer realized she never got a name.

"Cavanaugh. You can call me Toby."

"Ok," Spencer blushed before shaking his hand one last time.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm glad people are liking this story! Let me know what you think of this chapter! I'm open to any ideas for future chapters!**

"Hey Em," Toby stood up to hug Emily.

"It's good to see you," Emily hugged back. "Where's the little squirt?"

"She's at my parents for a couple hours," Toby answered.

Toby and Emily were drinking coffee at the Brew, somewhere they talked often.

"So how is Lex liking school?" Emily asked.

"She said she likes it. Not sure how she is in class though. You know how she gets around new people," Toby sighed. "How's the new coaching job?"

"Oh my gosh! I love it! I'm fortunate to be doing what I love for a job," Emily smiled. "So…" Emily turned around to see what Toby was staring at. "What are you looking at?"

"Um, nobody… I mean nothing," Toby looked down at his coffee.

Emily searched the Brew and saw a young pretty women buying a coffee, "her? Is that who you are staring at?"

"Stop looking over there! And keep your voice down she'll hear us," Toby's face got hot.

"You totally like her! Who is she?" Emily teased.

"I do not like her," Toby got defensive. "She's just Lexi's teacher."

"You should ask her out!" Emily suggested.

"I don't think that would be appropriate," Toby sighed.

"I thought you said you didn't like her?" Emily raised her eyebrows.

"I don't really know her. She's nice and funny and she doesn't look bad," Toby admitted.

"Doesn't look bad? Toby, I caught you practically drooling when you were looking at her."

"Ok fine! I think she looks amazing," Toby blushed. "But I can't ask her out. For one I don't think she would want to go out on a date with someone like me."

"You never know until you try," Emily encouraged. "Just go talk to her today. Flirt with her a little. See if she flirts back," Emily winked.

"I don't know how to flirt. I haven't gone on a date since Lexi," Toby admitted.

"Flirting comes naturally if you attracted to someone. I'll pick Lexi up from school tomorrow so you can talk to her," Emily stood up before he could argue.

* * *

Spencer sat in her classroom hanging up all the artwork on the walls. She enjoyed decorating her room with things that kids colored or painted for her. Spencer heard a knock on her already open door. "Oh, hi Toby," Spencer smiled. "What are you doing here?"

"Sorry I should have just called," Toby instantly regretted coming to her classroom.

"No, I'm glad you're here," Spencer blushed. "Come on in."

"I was just wondering how Lexi was doing?" Toby sat down in one of the chairs.

"She's doing great. You were right, she is really smart," Spencer showed him her progress in writing her name.

"Is she making friends?" Toby feared her answer.

"She's still being pretty shy. It's only been a couple of weeks though, I wouldn't worry yet."

"I can't help it," Toby bit his lip.

"I was thinking tomorrow I could pair them up and do a little activity. Maybe that way she will get to know someone and make a friend. I noticed this boy who is always sharing things with her. She doesn't talk to him but she always smiles at him, so I think I'm going to pair those two up," Spencer offered.

"That must be the boy who shared his crayons with her at open house," Toby remembered.

"Yeah, Luke is very sweet. He's a little shy too, so maybe that will be a good fit," Spencer said.

"Just make sure he doesn't make a move on her," Toby joked.

Spencer laughed, "already concerned about her being around boys?"

"It's never too soon to worry," Toby smiled.

"Yeah," Spencer agreed. "So I saw you yesterday at the coffee shop. Was that Lexi's mom?"

"Um no," Toby blushed, hoping Spencer couldn't hear his and Emily's conversation.

"Sorry I don't mean to sound nosey, I just like to keep in touch with my parent's. I haven't heard from Lexi's mom, so I was just wondering," Spencer rambled. Spencer also wanted to know his status. She didn't want to make it obvious by asking him if he was single, that seemed too desperate.

Toby sighed, "sit down."

Spencer looked at him confused.

"I'm going to tell you about Lexi's mom," Toby's face turned to stone.

Spencer sat down in the chair next to him, suddenly intrigued to find out his history.

"So Lexi 's mom is my step-sister," Toby started.

Spencer's eyes widened.

Toby suddenly understood where her mind went. "No! I'm not her biological father. So my step-sister Jenna had Lexi right out of high school. She was 19 and I have no idea who the real father is. Jenna always told me he wasn't ready to be a father, and that's all I know about him. So when Lexi was four months old I was babysitting her while Jenna went to an interview. She was running late so she was speeding. Unfortunately Jenna is didn't make it," Toby looked down at is hands. "So Jenna had written in her will that I would be granted legal custody of Lexi. It was hard for me to accept at first. I was only 20 years old and I wasn't prepared to be a father," Toby half smiled at Spencer. "Now I couldn't imagine not being Lexi's father."

"I'm really sorry. I know everyone probably tells you that, but I really mean it," Spencer gave him a kind smile. "So does Lexi know everything?"

"No. I haven't told her much," Toby shook his head. "She doesn't know that I'm not her real father. She knows she can't see her mom. I don't want to tell a five year old about death. So I told her that her mom was an angel now. I told her she's always watching her. I explained that an angel is someone who is beautiful and is someone who helps you," Toby looked at Spencer and laughed.

"What? What's so funny?" Spencer asked.

"She asked me after the first day of school if you were her mom," Toby smiled.

"Why would she think that?" Spencer asked.

"She said that you must be an angel," Toby smiled at her. "Because you help her and…" Toby's face got warm. "Because you're beautiful."

Spencer couldn't help but blush. She knew that it was Lexi that called her beautiful, but she couldn't help but get butterflies when she heard those words come out of Toby's mouth. "She is so sweet."

"Well thanks for listening," Toby quickly stood up. He wasn't sure why he felt so embarrassed.

"Anytime," Spencer was disappointed he was leaving so quickly.

Toby gave a small smile before turning for the door.

"Hey Toby," Spencer caught his attention.

"Yeah?" Toby turned around.

"Why don't you come back next Monday, and we can talk about Lexi's progress?" Spencer suggested.

"I can do that," Toby tried not to smile at the fact that he was going to see her again. "Thanks Miss Hastings."

"You can call me Spencer."

"Spencer?" Toby asked surprised, not expecting her name to be Spencer.

Spencer laughed, "Yeah I know it's a boy's name."

"No I like it. I'll see you next Monday, Spencer," Toby gave her one more smile before he left.


	3. Chapter 3

Spencer sat at her and Hanna's place. They shared a nice town home in Rosewood. Spencer and Hanna both grew up in a town nearby, but when they graduated college they decided to live together. When Spencer got her job at Rosewood elementary they found it would be easy to live close by. Hanna was working in a salon not too far from Rosewood.

"Ok, you were right." Spencer admitted sheepishly.

"About what?" Hanna asked while pouring them both a cup of coffee.

"There is this really attractive sweet dad," Spencer blushed.

"Details!" Hanna squealed.

"I don't know a lot about him. I'm not even sure if he's available," Spencer shrugged. "But he took care of his daughter… well technically his niece after his sister died," Spencer smiled. "And he comes to my classroom to talk to me about how she's been doing. He email's me everyday to see if there is anything to do to get Lexi to open up more. It's so sweet how much he care's about her."

"Has he made a move on you?" Hanna winked.

"No," Spencer sighed. "That's what makes me think he's not available. And I saw him with a girl at the Brew."

"Maybe it's just a friend?" Hanna wondered.

"I doubt it, she was gorgeous."

"Just ask him," Hanna suggested.

"That would be so weird. What if he is seeing her? Then I just look stupid," Spencer took a sip of her coffee. "He's coming into my classroom today after school."

"He totally likes you. Any normal person would just call you or email you," Hanna raised her eyebrows.

"Regardless, I'm just excited to see him. I hate to admit it but I actually look forward Monday's now."

"Well good luck," Hanna winked before grabbing her jacket. "By the way you might want to unbutton one more button on that top before he comes."

* * *

Spencer paced around her classroom staring at the clock. She went over in her head the conversation her and Hanna had. What if he really did like her? It didn't matter though. That wouldn't be professional of her to date a student's dad. What if he doesn't like her? Was she wasting her time thinking about him? Was she wasting her Monday evening's to talk to him? Was she just getting her hopes up. Screw it. Spencer unbuttoned one button. Not enough to make her look like she was asking for it. But enough to catch someone's attention.

"Spencer?" Toby stood behind.

Spencer turned around, "Oh hi! I didn't hear you come in."

"Sorry," Toby blushed.

"No, don't be sorry. Have a seat," She gestured towards a seat by her desk.

Toby sat down after her. "So is she getting better?"

"She's still doing great in school. She's also progressing socially. She's still pretty shy around everybody, but not Luke."

"Oh I know," Toby raised his eyebrows. "She comes home and tells me all about him."

Spencer laughed, "Sorry about that. She's starting to open up to me a little bit too. She talked to me this morning about what you guys did this weekend," Spencer smiled.

"What did she say?" Toby tried not to laugh.

"That you two played dress up," Spencer couldn't help but burst in a fit of laughter.

"Oh no!" Toby face palmed himself. "I clearly don't have much of a life. It was her idea I swear!"

"Sure it was," Spencer teased.

Toby couldn't help but smile at her laughter. He knew he was in trouble. This girl made him go crazy. He wished he could see her more than once a week.

Spencer noticed that they were both staring at each other lost in their own thoughts. Spencer looked down quickly, "So…" Spencer stood up. "Do you want to see what she drew today?"

"Yeah," Toby stood up and followed her.

"So I told them to draw everything that was important to them," Spencer pointed at a drawing. "I asked her to tell me what everything was in the picture." Spencer pointed at a stick figure, "that's you." She pointed at a smaller figure which looked like a baby, "that's her favorite doll." Spencer pointed at a couple more , "that's Luke." Spencer smiled, "She drew me." Spencer pointed at the last picture, "And that's Emily."

Toby smiled at all the people Lexi considered important. "You made the cut," Toby laughed.

"I was surprised," Spencer smiled. She couldn't help but still wonder who Emily was. "So is Emily her aunt or something?"

"No," Toby shook his head.

Spencer wished he would have said yes. She knew there was no way he could be single.

"Emily is my best friend. In high school we were both quiet. We had a science class together, and ever since then we've been best friends," Toby smiled.

Spencer was slightly relieved but still not satisfied. They must have feelings for each other.

"I was the first person she came out to," Toby recalled the memory.

"Came out to?" Spencer questioned.

"She's gay," Toby clarified.

"Oh," Spencer tried not to smile at her relief. Spencer looked up the drawings. "These always make me laugh."

"Why?" Toby looked around.

"Just look at them," Spencer pointed at a drawing.

Toby laughed, "What is that?"

"I have no idea," Spencer shrugged.

Toby let out a loud laugh, "Look at this one." Toby put his finger on one of the drawings. Apparently he used to much pressure and two of the drawings fell causing the tacks to fly out. "Opps! I'm sorry!" Toby bent down to pick up the drawings.

"It's ok," Spencer laughed. "You hold them up and I'll pin them into place."

Toby held them against the wall, one in each hand.

Spencer ducked under his arms and pinned both of them against the wall. When Spencer turned around, Toby still had his hands against the wall. Their faces were just inches away. Toby was staring at Spencer's lips debating on whether he should just go for it. Spencer inhaled loudly as she realized how close they were.

That snapped Toby out of his thoughts, "I'm sorry." Toby dropped his arms and backed away from her. "I should go." Toby quickly headed for the door.

"Wait!" Spencer yelled. She quickly got to the door before he opened it all the way. She set one of her hands on his, which was on the door handle. She pushed the door so it closed. She rested her back against the door. She grabbed his shirt by the collar and pulled him towards her. She pulled him close enough so he knew what she wanted. She waited for him to close the tiny gap between them.

Toby's lips were so close to Spencer's. "I'm in so much trouble," he whispered before closing the gap. Toby crashed his lips to Spencer's. He moved his hands to her hips pushing her hard against the door. Spencer snaked her arms around his neck and tangled her fingers in his hair. They both moaned at the touch of each other.

They finally pulled away from each other. "What does this mean?" Spencer finally asked.

Toby smiled, "I don't know. But I have wanted to do that since I first met you."

"So have I," Spencer blushed. "But where does that leave us?"

"I like you," Toby tightened his grip on her. "So…?"

"So…" Spencer bit her lip. "You are the parent of one of my students."

"No one has to know," Toby winked.

"I don't want to have one of those kind of relationships," Spencer blushed.

Toby coked his head to the side, "What kind?"

"A relationship that's only about sex," Spencer whispered.

Toby shook his head. "That's not what I meant. I meant, we will just have to keep a secret until Lexi's in first grade."

Spencer nodded, "ok."

Toby smiled, "You are the first girl I've dated in five years."

"Really?" Spencer looked surprised. "Well I'm a lucky girl then."

Toby smiled before kissing her again. This time he slid his tongue into her mouth. He moaned at the taste of her in his mouth.

Spencer pressed her body against his, as hard as she could. She moaned when she felt his pocket vibrate against her thigh.

Toby chuckled as he pulled out his phone, "it's my dad." He put his phone to his ear, "Hello?"

"Are you going to be here soon?" his dad asked.

"Yeah, I'm just leaving the school now," Toby lied.

"Ok, see you then."

"Ok, bye." Toby hung up the phone. "I have to go pick up Lexi."

Spencer pretended to pout, "fine."

Toby kissed her one last time. He opened the door to leave. He noticed a few staff members looking in to their room suspiciously. Toby turned to face Spencer, "Thanks again. I'll see you next Monday Miss Hastings," Toby winked at her before turning back around.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you so much for the reviews! I really like this chapter, and I hope you guys do too! Please let me know what you think!**

"Lexi, let's go!" Toby yelled from the kitchen.

Lexi came running out of the bathroom, "I just had to go potty!"

"Well if we don't leave now you'll be late for school," Toby handed her the lunch he made. "Are you liking school so far?"

"Yeah," Lexi shrugged. "I like Luke. And I like my teacher."

Toby smiled, "that's good." Toby helped her put on her backpack, "alright let's see you tie those shoes."

Lexi rolled her eyes and bent down to tie her shoes. "Can I go to Emily's house after school?"

"Not today. Maybe this weekend." Toby thought it might be nice to take Spencer out on a date.

Lexi stood up and smiled, "Last one to the car is a rotten egg!" Lexi sprinted out the front door.

"Hey that's not fair, I have to lock the front door!" Toby yelled after her.

* * *

Spencer sat in her classroom as her students were eating lunch in the lunchroom. She wondered when she would see Toby again. Would they have to hide out in her classroom every time? Was it going to get serious? Or is it just a fling? She didn't even has his phone number. All she had was an e-mail address. Should she wait for him to ask her out on a date?

"Hello?" Toby interrupted Spencer's thoughts.

Spencer snapped her head up, "What are you doing here?"

Toby stepped inside her classroom and shut the door behind him, "I thought we could eat lunch together?"

"Aren't you supposed to be working?" Spencer wondered, realizing she didn't even know if he had a job.

"That's what great about running your own business. You can take off time whenever you want," Toby smiled. "I own a construction company that does business in a 50 mile radius around Rosewood."

"Wow," Spencer was surprised by his success. "Well I'm glad to see you. It's been too long."

Toby raised his eyebrow's, "I was here last night."

"Exactly," Spencer winked.

Toby leaned forward over Spencer's desk and kissed her softly. "You're right it has been too long."

They both sat down and began eating the sandwiches Toby brought with him. "I picked these up at the Brew, I wasn't sure what you liked so I got you my favorite."

"I'm not picky," Spencer unwrapped the sandwich. "So is this where we will be having our dates every time?"

Toby shook his head. "Emily is going to watch Lexi on Friday night. I was thinking you could come over and I could cook you diner. If you feel comfortable enough to come over."

Spencer thought about it for a second. She oddly enough felt comfortable with the idea. Even though she'd only known him a few weeks and kissed him last night. "Yeah, what time?"

"Is seven ok?"

"Sounds perfect," Spencer smiled.

* * *

Spencer was on her way to Toby's house. He had given her the address and she plugged it into her GPS. She entered a nice neighborhood filled with big beautiful houses. She was so distracted by the homes she almost missed the accident right in front of her. There was a motorcycle lying across the road and a body about fifteen feet away from it. Spencer quickly pulled over and got out to see what happened. A man with helmet slowly tried pulling himself up on to his knees. But he hissed as soon as tried moving.

"Oh my goodness are you ok?" Spencer went running over to the man. She crouched down and pulled off the helmet. "TOBY!" she gasped.

"Spencer?" he squinted.

"Let me take you to the hospital," Spencer helped him up.

"No, I'm fine. I just got bad road rash," Toby shook his head.

"You could have something broken though," Spencer helped him into her car.

"No, I swear I'm fine."

"What should I do about your bike?" Spencer looked over at the broken vehicle.

Toby pointed to the left. "That's my property, just roll it in there."

Spencer quickly rolled the bike into the yard, before she got back into the car. "What happened?"

"I was going a little to fast around the turn and I wiped out," Toby looked embarrassed. "I'm sorry, this is not how I wanted tonight to go."

Spencer pulled into Toby's driveway. "Don't be sorry." Spencer got out of her car and helped Toby into the house. "Wow. You have an amazing house."

"Thanks," Toby smiled weakly.

Spencer looked at him for a while, "How bad is it?"

"Not bad," Toby lied.

Spencer looked at his arm. It was dripping blood. And the blood was soaking through on his t-shirt on his left side. "Let me help you."

"I'll be fine, you don't need to take care of me," Toby tried.

"Take me to your bathroom," Spencer grabbed his hand. "We need to clean your wounds."

Toby pulled her into the bathroom and started running warm water in the sink. Spencer searched his cabinets for ointments and bandages. Spencer pulled up Toby's sleeve and began picking out the clumps of gravel in his skin with a tweezers. "Let me know if I'm hurting you."

"You're not." Toby watched her carefully remove the gravel. "Thank you for doing this."

Spencer then took a clean rag and washed his arm. She rubbed ointment on the cuts and wrapped his arm in gauze. "Where else do you have it?"

"I think on my left side," Toby pointed to his ribs.

Spencer looked at him waiting for him to take off his shirt. "I can only help you if you take off your shirt."

Toby started to pull off his shirt but then he hissed when he lifted his arm up too far.

"Here," Spencer grabbed a pair of scissors from the first aid kit. She cut shirt right down the middle and slowly peeled it off of him. "Oh my god," Spencer starred at Toby's very toned abdominals. "I mean… your cuts. They must hurt."

Toby tried not to think about the fact the he was shirtless, in his bathroom with Spencer, while she touched him. He knew what they were doing was far from sexual, but his mind couldn't help but wonder.

Spencer finished up the rest of his chest and stomach. "Alright, go lay down on the couch now," Spencer ordered. "You probably don't want to put on a shirt…You know… Because… It would probably hurt your shoulder."

Toby nodded and headed back to the couch, "Should I just order a pizza?"

"Yeah, that sounds good."

Spencer found some Advil in his cupboard. She brought him some and a glass of water. "Here, this should help a little."

Toby sat up and took the pain reliever. When he set down the glass on the end table he looked back at Spencer. She was squatted down in front of him with her hands on his knee's. She had worry in her eye's. Toby cupped her face with his hands, "Thank you. I don't know what I would have done without you." He leaned forward and brushed his nose against hers before touching his lips to hers.

every time Toby kissed her she felt like all the air was being sucked out of her. She never felt more alive then when they were kissing.

Toby pulled back, taking Spencer with him. He pulled her up into the couch so she was straddling him. They never lost contact with their lips. Spencer lightly placed her hands on his chest. Toby moved his to her back pulling her body closer to him. They both moaned as their sexual desire for each other sky rocketed.

Spencer pulled away finally, "we need to slow down."

"You're right, I'm sorry." Toby bit his lip.

"This is crazy," Spencer let out a breath.

"What's crazy?" Toby asked.

"This," Spencer gestured at their bodies. "Us."

"Am I making you uncomfortable?" Toby suddenly felt bad.

"No," Spencer fiercely shook her head. "That's what's crazy. I feel really comfortable around you. It's almost like…"

"We're falling in love," Toby finished.

Spencer nodded, "That would be crazy wouldn't it?"

Toby cupped her face again and pulled her close. Their foreheads were touching as they both looked into each other's eyes.

Spencer finally spoke, "So are we dating?"

Toby looked at her seriously, "I'm too sucked in to let you go."

Spencer smiled at his answer, "Good."


	5. Chapter 5

**I got no reviews last chapter... Not sure why. I don't know if I should just stop writing this story. Please be honest and let me know if this story is boring or not worth my time.**

One month later…

"Lexi, come here for a second." Toby called from the living room.

"Yes daddy?" Lexi came skipping towards him.

"So is it ok with you if Miss Hastings comes over for a little while?" Toby asked.

"Yeah," Lexi looked at Toby confused. "But why is she coming over here?"

"Well… Miss Hastings and I are friends. And she wants to come over to hang out with the two of us," Toby smiled.

"Ok!" Lexi started to get excited. "I can't wait to show her my room."

"Alright, she will be here soon." Toby laughed at the fact that Spencer had already seen her room without Lexi knowing about it.

* * *

Soon enough Spencer arrived at Toby's house. Of course Lexi greeted her at the door first.

"Miss Hastings!" Lexi Smiled. She grabbed Spencer's hand right away, "Come see my room!"

"Ok," Spencer giggled at Lexi's enthusiasm. "Hi Toby," Spencer waved with her free hand as she was dragged into Lexi's bedroom.

Lexi opened her closet, "This is all my clothes for dress up! Do you want to play?"

Before Spencer could answer Toby interjected. "Lexi why don't you put on a fashion show for us. Me and Spencer… I mean Miss Hastings will sit in the living room while you change in here."

"Ok!" Lexi was thrilled that her teacher came over to play with her.

Toby brought Spencer into the living room and they both took a seat on the couch. "Sorry, she gets so excited to play with women for a change. Emily is the only one who will dress up with her. Besides that one time," Toby's face reddened.

"I don't mind," Spencer smiled. "Besides she's going to have to get used to me being around more often."

"Yeah I told her we were friends. I figured it was a good start. Once you aren't her teacher we can tell her the truth. I just don't want her telling everybody and then you get in trouble."

"Technically I can date you. They just frown upon it. It doesn't look good. Plus parents will start complaining saying I'm giving special treatment," Spencer rolled her eyes.

"I missed you," Toby looked at Spencer.

"I know, I missed you too."

Lexi came walking out of her room. She wore a long purple dress and a tiara. "Miss Hastings look!" Lexi twirled in a circle.

"Wow that's a beautiful dress. And I love your tiara!" Spencer complimented.

Lexi hit a pose and then walked back to her room to go change.

Spencer Toby both laughed when she couldn't see them anymore, "she is so cute."

"Yeah, that's why I know I'm going to have issues with boys later," Toby rolled his eyes.

"I bet you were a ladies man when you were younger," Spencer smiled.

"I was pretty shy actually," Toby shook his head.

"Then you were mysterious. Every girl loves a man with a little mystery to them," Spencer winked.  
"Come here," Toby pulled her in for a kiss. It felt like it had been months since they kissed. It had only been a few days, but he couldn't hold in it any longer. As he kissed her softly his hand lightly grazed her cheek and tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Are you kissing?" Lexi gasped.

Spencer and Toby both pulled away abruptly.

"No," Toby said quickly.

"Yes you were," Lexi argued.

"Well… Spencer…Miss Hastings bit her lip. And you know when you get hurt, daddy always kisses your owes. Well Miss Hastings lip really hurt so daddy was just giving her a kiss to make it feel better," Toby lied.

Suddenly Lexi understood. "Oh, does it feel better now?" Lexi asked Spencer.

"Much better," Spencer tried not to laugh. Spencer remembered something and quickly ran to her purse. "Guess what I brought?"

"What?!" Lexi asked excited.

"Brownies!" Spencer pulled out a box, "do you want to help me and your dad make some?"

"Yes!" Lexi jumped in the air.

They all went into the kitchen and pulled out everything they would need. Toby would measure out everything and give it to Lexi to pour in the bowl. Once they got everything in Spencer mixed it and poured it into a pan. They let Lexi push the buttons to set the timer.

Once they were done and cooled off, they served Lexi a piece. "That was good! Can I have another one?"

"Not tonight," Toby shook his head. "Go get dressed for bed and brush your teeth and I'll read you book before bed."

"Ok," Lexi sighed. "But can Miss Hastings read to me instead?"

"I can do that," Spencer nodded.

Once Lexi was all ready for bed Spencer came into her room. Lexi was sitting up under the covers. She patted the seat next to her, "You can sit by me. And daddy can sit by my feet," Lexi giggled.

Spencer picked a book from her shelf and began reading to Lexi. Eventually Lexi rested her head on Spencer's arm. Toby wormed himself on the other side of Lexi so he could see the pictures.

"The end," Spencer slowly closed the book.

Lexi yawned and wiggled herself underneath the covers, "thank you."

"Your welcome," Spencer got up.

Toby leaned down and gave Lexi a kiss, "Good night. I love you."

"I love you too daddy," Lexi whispered. "Good night Miss Hastings."

"Good night Lexi," Spencer smiled.

Toby shut off the lights and closed Lexi's door. "She really likes you."

"You think so?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah," Toby nodded. "She had a lot of fun tonight."

"I'm glad," Spencer smiled.

"Do you want a brownie now?" Toby pointed towards the kitchen.

"Yes," Spencer grabbed her stomach.

Toby grabbed two plates and set them on the table while Spencer was cutting them each a piece.

Toby wrapped his arms around her waist and started laying light kisses on her shoulder. He slowly made his way to her neck. Spencer leaned her head back on his chest.

Spencer's eyes rolled to the back of her head when he lightly nibbled on her ear. She spun around and fiercely attacked his lips. She slammed him into the center island as her tongue entered his mouth.

Toby gripped his hands on her hips and spun her around so he could lift her on top of the counter.

Spencer wrapped her legs around his waist. They both were exploring each others mouths and bodies with passion. Spencer moved her hands down to Toby's collar and started unbuttoning his shirt.

Toby moaned when he felt her cool hands against his warm body as she peeled off his shirt. Toby was unable to contain himself as his hands began to peel off Spencer's shirt. The sight of her in a bra was the better than he ever imagined. He moved his lips down her neck and across her chest, as lust coursed through his veins.

"Wait," Spencer breathed. "We can't do this."

Toby pulled away, "I'm sorry." He knew she was hesitant about having sex so soon.

"I want to," Spencer grabbed Toby and pulled him closer to her. "Its just Lexi's in her room. And that wouldn't feel right."

"I understand," Toby grabbed her shirt and handed it to her. "I got carried away, I'm sorry."

Spencer shook her head. "You always say your sorry and you shouldn't have to. I just want it to be special. I've only been with one other guy and it wasn't that special. I know I sound like a stupid little girl," Spencer buried her head in her hands.

"Hey don't say that," Toby peeled her hands away from her head. "I want it to be special too. I just get carried away when I kiss you. It's hard to keep my hands off of you sometimes. I will wait as long as you want," Toby pulled her in for a hug.

"You are the sweetest guy," Spencer pulled away from him. She looked into his caring blue eyes and suddenly it hit her. She knew, she just knew. But before she could say the words he beat her to it.

"I love you so much," Toby looked at her with such intensity.

"I wanted to say that first," Spencer said before pulling him in for a kiss.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the reviews! This is kind of a short chapter. But it will give you insight to Spencer's past. Let me know what you think!**

Toby , Emily, and Lexi sat at the brew for breakfast. Toby had bought Emily breakfast every Sunday morning to say thank you for taking care of Lexi so much.

"Dad, can I get the chocolate chip pancakes?" Lexi begged.

"Sure," Toby sighed. "Only if you let me have a bite."

"Thank you," Lexi smiled.

"What are you getting?" Toby asked Emily.

"I think I'll just have some scrambled eggs," Emily shrugged.

"Me too," Toby set down his menu.

Toby ordered for all three of them, while Emily and Lexi played tic-tac-toe on the children's menu.

"So how is it going with Spencer?" Emily whispered to Toby.

"Really good," Toby beamed. "She's amazing, I'm really happy."

"It's about time you met someone," Emily joked.

"What about you?" Toby changed the subject.

"I don't know yet. There might be someone, but I'll let you know after our date next week."

Before Emily could get into details their food came.

"Let me cut those first Lexi," Toby grabbed her plate.

"Don't forget butter and syrup!" Lexi clapped.

"I know. You are going to be bouncing off the walls today," Toby groaned.

"Ow!" Emily covered her mouth.

"What happened?" Toby looked concerned.

"Oh nothing. I just bit my lip really hard. That really hurt," Emily licked her bottom lip.

"Have daddy kiss it for you," Lexi looked at Toby.

"Why would I do that?" Toby laughed.

"Because you always make things feel better when you kiss them. Like when you kissed Miss Hastings because she bit her lip," Lexi waited for Toby to kiss Emily.

"Lexi…" Toby shook his head.

"Dad! Emily's lip hurts really bad," Lexi scolded him.

Toby knew if he was going to make the story convincing about him and Spencer he would have to kiss Emily. He had to make it seem like there was nothing romantic going on between him and Spencer. Toby quickly got up and pecked Emily on the lips. Emily was taken back, not expecting Toby to do that. They never once shared any kind of physical moment. It was just too weird.

"Better?" Toby winked at Emily so she would play along.

"Yep," Emily tried not to laugh.

"I'm going to get more coffee," Toby pointed at the front. "Do you want anything?"

"I'm good," Emily waved him off.

As soon as Toby headed for the front he saw Spencer. At first he was excited to see her unexpectedly. But then he realized what she must have seen. She was frozen in line, with pain written across her face. As soon as Toby took a step Spencer headed for the door.

"Spencer wait!" Toby yelled.

Spencer was already out the door and headed for her car.

"Spencer!" Toby yelled again. He ran after her, hoping she would listen to him.

Spencer struggled to find her keys quick enough. It didn't help with the tears that flooded her eyes.  
Toby reached her car, "Spencer, that's not what it looked like. I-"

"Are you kidding me?" Spencer looked at him. Her tears spilled over her eyes. "I know exactly what that was! That was me being an idiot, actually believing that you were a decent guy." Spencer found her keys and unlocked her door.

"Wait! Just let me explain," Toby pleaded.

Spencer ignored him and opened her car door. "Don't call me. Don't ever come into my classroom again, this is over."

Toby grabbed the door from her and closed it before she could get in the car, "Just listen to me. That's all. If you don't like what I have to say I will never try to contact you again."

Spencer knew he wasn't going to let her getaway until she let him talk. She didn't say anything, she just listened.

"So I take Emily and Lexi out every Sunday morning to thank Emily for watching Lexi all the time. While we were eating Emily bit her lip and she made a comment about how bad it hurt. Lexi suggested that I kiss it, just like I did to you. I guess I panicked. I thought if I didn't kiss her, Lexi would assume there was something going on between you and me. I know she's five and she probably wouldn't have guessed that. I just got nervous," Toby started to panic. He knew that it sounded like a big made up story but it was the truth. "If you don't believe me you can go ask Emily or Lexi. I swear I would never ever jeopardize our relationship. I care about you more than you know." Toby cupped Spencer's face, "I love you baby. In fact I have never been so in love with someone in my entire life."

Spencer's face softened, she wanted to believe him. She was just scared. "I want to believe you. I do," Spencer let another tear fall.

"But you don't?" Toby's voice cracked.

"You know how scared I've been about getting physical?" Spencer didn't wait for him to answer. "The one and only guy I've been with was someone I was so in love with. I would have walked to the ends of the earth for him if he asked. So when he cheated on me, I was devastated. I gave my virginity to someone who would sleep with other girls on a nightly bases. On our three year anniversary I found him in our bed with two other women. I never would have thought he would do something like that. He was so sweet and caring, just like you." Spencer's face was covered in tears. "I can't let that happen to me again."

Toby gripped onto Spencer tighter, afraid she was slipping away. "I wouldn't do that to you. I know that it's hard to trust people, but I know you can trust me. You are the most beautiful, loving, kind, gentle human being I have ever known. I can't even look at another women the way I look at you. I will do anything to get you to trust me. What do I need to do? Do I need to get down on one knee?"

Spencer finally let out a small laugh, "no."

"Because I will," Toby stroked her cheek.

"You make this really hard," Spencer tried not to smile. "Because I want to trust you so, so bad. But I'm scared."

"So am I," Toby admitted. "But that's what love is. It's running blind and trusting that someone will be there to guide you. It's the risk of getting heartbroken," Toby forced Spencer to look at him. He leaned in closer so that their foreheads were touching. "I would take a thousand days of pain and heartache just to be in love for one day with you."

Spencer pressed her lips against his. She was scared. She was more than scared. She was terrified. This man had the capability to destroy her. But it was too late. To live without him now would do enough damage. She had no choice but to run blind while he guided her. Her only hope was that he wouldn't let go.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the reviews! Enjoy this chapter and please review!**

"Let go of me!" Spencer yelled.

"No!"

"You need to leave, you can't be here!" Spencer yelled louder.

Toby sat outside her classroom. He heard Spencer arguing with someone, an unfamiliar voice. Her door was closed but it was obvious that something was going on in there.

"Listen to me, baby" the male voice tried soothing her.

"I'm not your baby," Spencer said sternly.

That made the man in her room very angry. Toby heard a loud thud followed by a whimper from Spencer. Toby couldn't just stand there anymore, he had to step in. He swung the door open causing it to crash against the wall. "What's going on in here?" Toby looked at the man furiously. The man had Spencer pinned up against the wall.

The man looked back at Toby, "This is none of your business."

"I think it is," Toby threatned. "Get your hands off of her!"

"Who is this guy?" The man spat in Spencer's face.

Spencer cringed into the wall. She looked away from his eyes.

"Answer me woman!" The man slammed her hard against the wall.

Spencer whimpered as her head smacked into the wall.

"Get off of her!" Toby grabbed the man by the jacket and threw him against the wall. Toby pinned him hard against the wall as his fists held him by the jacket. "If you ever touch her again I swear you will never be able to walk again! Now get the hell out of here and never come back!" Toby growled.

The man rolled his eyes when Toby let him go. "Whatever." He looked back at Spencer and winked at her, before he left her classroom.

"Spencer," Toby cupped her face. "Are you ok?"

Spencer shook her head and buried her face into his shoulder.

"Who was that guy?" Toby asked as he rubbed her back.

Spencer didn't answer, she just kept her head hidden in his chest.

"Please answer me," Toby kissed her temple. "Did you know him?"

Spencer nodded.

Toby peeled her face from his chest and looked her in the eyes. He wiped away her tears with his thumbs. "I will never let him touch you again."

Just then kids came walking into the classroom. Both Toby and Spencer automatically responded by taking a step back from each other.

Spencer straightened up right away and blinked away the tears, "take your seats everyone."

"Daddy?" Lexi looked at Toby confused.

"Hey," Toby turned around to face Lexi.

"What are you doing here?" Lexi smiled.

Toby looked around the classroom at all the kids staring at him. "I um… I just wanted to find you and tell you that I'm picking you up after school. So don't get on the bus."

Lexi clapped her hands, "yay!"

Toby quickly bent down and gave Lexi a hug. He turned around to Spencer, "I'll be back." Toby whispered so only she could hear him.

* * *

"Daddy!" Lexi ran to give Toby a hug. "Can we get ice cream on the way home?"

"We have some ice cream at home," Toby reminded her.

"Oh yeah," Lexi remembered.

"Why don't you get your stuff and then we can go," Toby nodded towards her locker outside the classroom.

"Ok," Lexi skipped out to her locker.

"Let me take you home," Toby headed towards Spencer.

"I'll be fine," Spencer shook her head. "Thanks though."

"Spencer," Toby took her hands in his. "I am your boyfriend. You can stop pretending that you're ok. Please let me take you home. It'll put my mind at ease."

Spencer debated for a second, "My car is here."

"Then at least let me follow you, and walk you to your door," Toby begged.

Spencer sighed finally showing some weakness. "If you insist."

* * *

Toby walked Spencer to the front door, "Are you sure your ok?"

"Yes, I will be fine," Spencer said digging in her purse.

"Are you going to tell me who that was?" Toby tried again.

"Lexi is waiting," Spencer pointed at the car.

Toby looked back at the car, "I'm calling you tonight then."

Spencer finally found her keys and started to unlock the front door.

"Where's your roommate?" Toby asked.

"She's staying at her boyfriends house tonight," Spencer replied.

Toby grabbed her arm before she could enter the house, "go grab some clothes."

"Why?" Spencer looked confused.

"You're staying at my place tonight," Toby demanded.

Spencer shook her head disapproval in her eyes, "I can't do that."

"I have a guest room down stairs," Toby reminded her. "Let me protect you."

Spencer debated for a minute. She had to admit she was terrified to stay home alone. "I'll be back down in two minutes," Spencer gave in.

* * *

"So why is my teacher sleeping over?" Lexi asked Toby when she tucked him in.

"Because she lost her house keys," Toby lied. "So I didn't want her to sleep outside."

"Yeah me either," Lexi agreed. "There are some scary monsters out there."

"Yeah," Toby realized the truth to her words. "Well good night, I love you."

"I love you too daddy," Lexi kissed Toby and gave him a hug.

Toby closed Lexi's door. "Come with me," Toby walked Spencer down the stairs. He flicked on the lights to the beautiful guest room. "This is where you can sleep. There are extra blanket in the closet and the bathroom is right down the hall."

"Thank you," Spencer sat down on the bed. She was already dressed and ready for bed.

"Do you want me to tuck you in too?" Toby teased.

"Kind of," Spencer looked at him seriously.

Toby pulled up the covers so she could get under them. He cuddled up next to her putting her arm around her. "Are you going to tell me now?"

Spencer sighed. "I don't really know him," Spencer played with the buttons on Toby's shirt. "He's one of the dads to my students. At first he was really nice. He would come in and ask about his kid. Then a couple of weeks ago he started to hit on me. At first it was little things. I wasn't sure if I was just imagining it… Like maybe that wasn't his intention. But then a few days ago, he started to touch me inappropriately."

Toby winced and pulled Spencer closer to his body.

"Yesterday he got really inappropriate. I told him I was seeing someone and that he needed to stop," Spencer squeezed Toby's hand. "He didn't like that very much. He started to get abusive with his words. Then Today he obviously got abusive with his actions."

"Spencer," Toby sighed. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want you to worry," Spencer looked up at him. "I thought I could handle it myself."

"You need to bring this to the police. That's assault and he needs to be locked up," Toby clenched his jaw.

"But…" Spencer looked sad.

"Spencer, you need to."

"It's Luke's dad," Spencer wiped away a tear. "It's his only parent. That would leave him without any parents."

"What makes you think he doesn't do the same thing to Luke?" Toby cringed. "You could save his life by doing this."

"You're right," Spencer agreed. "But he's going to be an orphan then."

"We will do everything we can," Toby kissed the top of her head. Toby held Spencer until she finally fell asleep.

Toby covered up Spencer and shut off the lights. He went up to his room and stripped down to his briefs. He laid in his dark room thinking about Spencer. He worried about all the times she would have to be alone. He couldn't be around her 24/7. He worried about the damage the guy already had done to her. And he worried about how the guy would react when Spencer would press charges. He knew he had to do whatever to keep Spencer safe.

"Toby?" Spencer stood at the foot of Toby's bed.

"Do you need something?" Toby sat up in his bed immediately.

"You," Spencer crawled into his bed.

Toby opened his arms aware of what she needed. He pulled both of their bodies under the covers.

"Do you mind if I sleep with you?" Spencer whispered.

"Not at all," Toby squeezed her.

"Do you not own pajama's?" Spencer giggled when she felt that Toby was only in his boxer briefs.

Toby laughed with her, "I get hot at night."

"I think this was all part of your plan. You knew I would want to cuddle with you so you slept with only your underwear on. You're trying to seduce me."

"No," Toby laughed again. "I think you had a plan. You wear your sexy little tank top and shorts. Then you stand at the end of my bed telling me you want me," Toby raised his eyebrows. "You're trying to seduce me."

"No!" Spencer giggled. "I just like to tease you." Spencer wrapped her leg around Toby's waist. She softly kissed Toby's lips as her hand trailed down his abs.

Toby moaned when Spencer started to straddle his lap. He would have never thought that when he met her two months ago, they'd be in his bed making out in little to nothing.

Spencer felt Toby harden under her. A big part of her wanted to satisfy his needs. But she knew that she wasn't ready to make that step yet. She slowly pulled away and smiled at him. "Good night." She flopped off of him and settled into his side.

"Not fair," Toby shook his head. But he wanted to respect her so he pulled her into his side and held her until they fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for all the reviews I really appreciate it. This chapter is comical, so let me knoe what you think.**

"Where are we going?" Spencer asked.

"No where special," Toby said as they walked hand in hand down town. "I thought it was about time we go on a real date. Besides hanging out at my place," Toby smiled.

"I haven't had the chance to explore around here since Hanna and I moved here," Spencer looked around. "It's nice."

"Here we are," Toby led her into a restaurant. "This is my favorite."

Once they were seated Spencer picked up a menu. "What do you suggest?"

"Everything here is good," Toby assured her.

They both ordered the steak and potatoes with a side salad. "This place is pretty nice, but I'll take you out to Philly sometime. They have some really nice places to eat."

"We should explore around here after we eat," Spencer said taking a sip of water.

"We can do that," Toby nodded. "Lexi is spending the night at my parents so we have all night."

"I'm glad," Spencer smiled.

"So how's everything going with Luke's father?" Toby couldn't avoid the question anymore.

"My mom is helping me with everything, since she's a lawyer. We started warranting the restraining order. From there I have to decide if I want to press charges," Spencer bit her lip.

"Why wouldn't you?" Toby questioned.

"Well we've done some digging. It turns out Luke's dad Greg… that's his name. Well he doesn't actually have custody. He lied to me. I guess one of the mother's aunts has been raising him. I've spoken to her and she told me that Luke hasn't seen his father in three years. So I figured there is no need to take him to court. The restraining order should do enough. And if he were to approach me and disregard the restraining order I would then press charges."

"All it could take is one time. He could approach you and hurt you Spence," Toby disapproved.

"I've already talked to the school. The security guard is going to walk me to my car every day. He will also be at the school entrance in case he decides to visit. I've talked to Hanna. We got a security system installed yesterday along with new lock pads. She told me she will always be home with me at night. Except on Friday nights when she's at her boyfriend Caleb's house," Spencer informed him.

'Then you'll be staying with me on those nights," Toby demanded.

"I can't let you do that," Spencer shook her head.

"Spence," Toby shook his head. "You act like it's a burden for me. If anything it gives me an excuse to ask you to sleepover."

"What about Lexi?" Spencer asked. "I think that seems a little suspicious."

"I think maybe I should start being honest with her," Toby sighed. "I don't want to hide our relationship anymore."

"Yeah," Spencer agreed. "I've already had a few teachers already tell me that I've got a hot boyfriend," Spencer laughed. "Apparently we aren't very good at hiding it. Clearly… We are out in town right now."

"So I'll tell her tomorrow then?" Toby asked for permission.

"Sure," Spencer nodded. "Do you think she'll be ok with it?"

"Yeah," Toby smiled. "She's been begging me for a mom for a long time," Toby looked up at Spencer worried. "Not that I'm asking you… I mean. Sorry. I…"

"Relax," Spencer touched Toby's hand. "That didn't scare me. I've thought about it a lot. If we are serious then somewhere down the road… Maybe someday… I might take that roll."

Toby smiled, "I like that idea."

* * *

"Lets go in," Spencer stopped in front of a building.

"The bar?" Toby looked at her in amusement.

"Yeah," Spencer dragged him in. "I'm a teacher. I need to let loose somehow."

"Oh boy," Toby laughed.

"I'll have a beer," Spencer told the bartender.

"Beer?" Toby smiled. "That's hot."

"I don't really care for those fruity girl drinks," Spencer shrugged. "Are you going to get something?"

"I have to drive us home," Toby reminded her.

"We can take a cab," Spencer offered.

"Alright," Toby sighed. "I'll have a beer too," he told the bartender.

"I haven't had a drink in a long time!" Spencer smiled when she took a sip of her drink.

"Am I going to see another side to Spencer Hastings tonight?" Toby raised his eyebrows.

"I'm pretty fun," Spencer winked.

* * *

Toby and Spencer made it back to Toby's in one piece. Toby wasn't as drunk as Spencer, but he wasn't sober that's for sure.

Spencer stumbled into Toby's house, "We're home!" Spencer yelled.

"I need to get you to bed," Toby chuckled.

"Can I s-sleep with you?" Spencer slurred.

"I don't think…" Toby shook his head.

"Please? I'm s-scaredddd," Spencer wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Ok," Toby gave in. "You need to sleep."

Spencer dragged Toby by the shirt to his bedroom, "But I'm not tired." She pinned him against the wall in his bedroom. She crashed her lips against his. She fiercely bit his lip and moaned. She thrust her hips into his as she raked his chest with her nails. She quickly moved her hands to his belt and whipped it off.

"Woah," Toby grabbed her hands. "Not tonight."

"But I want you," Spencer whined. She placed kisses on his neck.

Toby gently peeled her off his body. He handed her a t-shirt of his and some boxers, "You can sleep in these. I'll go change in the bathroom." Toby grabbed himself some pajama pants and went into the bathroom. He took his time changing. He then washed his face and brushed his teeth, giving Spencer enough time to change. He finally went back to his bedroom. He found Spencer already under the covers. He laughed to himself when he saw her. He got under the covers and automatically pulled her in to cuddle. 'Woah!" Toby yanked his hands back. He realized Spencer took off her clothes but decided not to put on the clothes he gave her.

Spencer giggled and snuggled up to him. "Come on Toby. I know you want me," she whispered in his ear.

Toby pulled himself out of the covers. He grabbed the clothes from the ground.

Spencer stood up and stumbled over to Toby, "Please Toby."

"I can't. Not like this," Toby tried not to look at her body. He quickly put the button up shirt around her. He slid her arms through and started buttoning it up. He tried very hard not to accidentally touch her skin. He also kept his eyes on her face. Once he buttoned it up he sat her on the bed and slid on the boxer shorts. He pulled the covers over her and slid in next to her.

Spencer quickly took advantage of him laying down. She crawled on top of him and started kissing him.  
Toby was finding it very hard not to give in to her needs. He groaned as she laid kisses on his neck. His eyes rolled back as Spencer trailed kisses down his chest and abdominals.

Spencer quickly yanked down Toby's pants and put her mouth around his hardened excitement.  
Toby quickly but gently pulled Spencer up to his face. "Spencer. Do I need to sleep on the couch?" He laughed lightly.

Spencer sunk in to the pillows, "you don't want me?"

"Spencer, you know I want you. Believe me. This is very hard for me to resist you. But I know you. I know you aren't ready. I can't take advantage of you," Toby cupped her face with one hand.

Spencer's face turned to a look of pain.

"Hey," Toby kissed her forehead. "Don't be sad."

Spencer shook her head and covered her mouth.

"Are you going to be sick?"

Before she could answer Toby scooped her up and ran her to the bathroom. Just in time for Spencer to spill her guts into the toilet.


End file.
